Taking the Time
by cayliss
Summary: Carrying on from Seeing with New Eyes but hopefully less Angsty . The team has a new case as Abby and Ziva get closer. Femslash. Also posted on LJ.
1. Chapter 1

**If they belonged to me rather than DPB and Paramount, femslash would be superfluous. Unfortunately they don't.  
Spoilers: **None but follows on immediately from Seeing with New Eyes.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews of Seeing with New Eyes - totally agree with Amazon Penny, their relationship could go in any direction, so you'll have to wait and see :)

* * *

"Where is Gibbs?" Ziva asked on arrival the next morning.

"You're late" Tony said in reply, before relenting at the look she gave him, "he's gone for coffee... why are you late?" he asked suspiciously as she put her bag down and took off her coat.

"Petty Officer Lynn stated that Commander Sutcliffe's wife left his apartment in a cab on Saturday, I went to speak to the driver".

"And?"

"And he positively identified Karen Sutcliffe, he dropped her just outside her house. He remembers her because she was humming a tune called...", she consulted her notebook, "I'm going to wash that man right out of my hair".

"Ooh, South Pacific, it's a classic!"

Ziva looked at him surprised, "a classic?"

"Yeah, Mitzi Gaynor, Rossano Brazzi... musical... navy nurses on a pacific island paradise, well except for the war..." he saw the blank look on her face and said, "come on you must have heard it".

"With a song title like that? In my experience the only time you need to wash a man out of your hair is when he has..."

"Go see if Abby has anything on the pistol yet" Gibbs said as he appeared around the corner of her desk and put a Caf-Pow! down in front of her.

She looked at his back, "but she was not in yesterday so..."

"Did I say this was a discussion?" he asked, reaching his desk as she sighed and picked up the drink. Tony snickered and his boss raised an eyebrow, "You know DiNozzo's theme tune is in that movie...".

Quickly Tony listed the songs in his head, before grinning at Gibbs, "Boss... you think I'm A Wonderful Guy?"

Gibbs snorted, said "No I don't Honey Bun" and could still hear Ziva laughing as she entered the elevator.

-----

"Hey! Thank you, and not just for the caffeine, I don't know what I..."

Ziva reached out and put a finger across Abby's lips, said, "it was nothing" and gave her the soda.

Regarding her for a moment, Abby sucked on the straw, "did I snore?" she asked finally.

The Israeli frowned "No, why?"

"Oh... because Kate always said I snored when I slept dead to the world like that and you weren't there this morning, so I thought maybe I'd woken you?"

"No. I had to change clothes, then go and see a possible lead" Ziva replied, knowing she was avoiding the question Abby wanted answering. She had left before her companion woke, something she had done countless times before for better reasons. This morning she had avoided analyzing them too closely, "you did mumble a lot though and... snuggle?" She said, unsure if it was the correct word.

Abby nodded, "sorry, I know you don't..."

"Abby" Ziva cut in, "just because the rest of the world isn't as demonstrative as you, doesn't mean I don't like it..." she saw a smile light up the goth's face and added "occasionally" as she watched arms come up and feet launch themselves forward.

Abby stopped, "right" she said as her arms went down again, making Ziva feel as if she had just been caught kicking a cat.

The wail of music was all that could be heard as Abby moved round the lab, seemingly checking on her work, certainly ignoring her companion, "Did I snore?" Ziva asked, principally to test if she was still being spoken to.

A slightly deflated lab tech turned and looked at her, "I don't think so... and you don't move in your sleep either, that was kind of weird".

Ziva shrugged, "In Mossad you learn the value of sleeping anywhere, some places are small, some make moving dangerous..." not knowing why she had told Abby that, she continued lightly "but that was the first time I had slept in a coffin" hoping to lift the mood.

"Cool!" Abby said grinning, "well stick with me and there could be a lot more firsts in your future".

Ziva smiled back, "I think I would like that".

"So... what can I do for you today?" Abby asked turning businesslike and Ziva was relieved to see she appeared to be back to her normal self.

"Petty Officer Lynn's pistol..."

The goth held up a hand, "let me rephrase... barring altering the laws of physics and messing with the space/time continuum, what can I do for you today?"

"So I should tell Gibbs no?" she asked amused.

"Of course not! There are three words you should never mention in his presence, Ziva" she ticked them off on her fingers while pacing the room, "coincidence, no and sorry... of course there are many, many more that you shouldn't mention in conjunction with each other, spontaneous, human and combustion for instance, but I'm straying from my point..."

"I hadn't noticed" Ziva said, putting Abby off her stride.

She looked suspiciously at the woman before walking over and standing immediately in front of her. Using her superior height to her advantage and pleased she'd chosen to wear platforms, she said "Sarcasm?" with a hint of challenge, "Just remember, I may not be able to speed up time, but I can slow it down".

Ziva was not intimidated, indeed it made a pleasant change, "please, feel free to..." a beep sounded from the computer next to her, and Abby, distracted, went to look at the monitor.

She frowned, "Now why would...", her fingers moved rapidly over the keyboard for a few seconds, eyes squinting in concentration " huh, well what d'ya know..." looking up her eyes met Ziva's, "you'd better tell..." the elevator dinged and she continued "You know, Gibbs can be really scary".

-----

The Israeli sat at her desk early Friday afternoon, briefly wishing she was back at Mossad as neither assassinations nor interrogations were generally accompanied by a lot of paperwork, or at least any that she had to do. Wondering if she should go and see if Abby was doing anything at the weekend, she printed her name at the bottom of the document in front of her and then signed it with a flourish. Leaning back in her chair, she considered the fact that while she had had many firsts in her short lifetime, most of them were not very pleasant and Abby's offer had touched her.

"We've got a dead sailor in Rocky Mount", Gibbs said closing his cell, putting his pen down and unceremoniously butting in on her thoughts, "McGee, run this I.D. then call Ducky"

"Yes boss" Tim replied, taking the piece of paper that was being held out to him.

Tony groaned, Rocky Mount was practically in North Carolina, "Why does this have to happen today?" he complained, "I have plans!"

"I don't think charades counts Tony".

"Funny Ziva! Actually, I was going to spend the weekend in Manassas Park".

"You have suddenly got a taste for the Civil War?" she asked surprised.

"No... but I do have a taste for a leggy blond with a condo in the city of Manassas Park" he replied and she rolled her eyes, she would never get used to their place names.

"Then I suggest you grab the equipment and gas the truck now DiNozzo" Gibbs growled throwing him the keys then watching as he retrieved his gun, picked up his bag and jacket and hurried towards the elevator. "Officer David, have you finished your report on Sutcliffe yet?"

"Yes..." she said picking it up and passing it to him, "why is there so much paperwork to do when you arrest someone?" she grumbled.

"Think yourself lucky" Gibbs replied, " if you'd actually shot the Commander, I'd have buried you in it!" the phone on his desk rang, "Gibbs... we just caught a... no Director I don't have time to..." putting the receiver back down forcefully, he scowled. "Ziva, tell Tony to check in with the local LEO's, I'll be there as soon as I can", he said as he took the stairs to MTAC.

-----

Reaching the crime scene, having experienced quite possibly the most irritating five hours of her life, Ziva got out and stretched, vowing to drive back with Ducky. Hearing Tony introduce himself to the Police Chief and blame traffic as the reason for their delay, she muttered "If you had let me drive we would have reached here a long ago", too low for anyone else to hear. McGee had driven down with Ducky since his assistant Jimmy Palmer was currently on vacation and spying them pull up, she walked over and opened the M.E.'s door, "Ducky can I... what is that noise?"

"That my dear is Android Lust" Ducky responded, "at a decibel level suitable to normal human hearing, I find it quite pleasant, it..."

His attention was caught by a woman who had detached herself from a group of fire fighters and come to stand by Ziva, "Dr. Mallard?"

"Yes?"

"Rebecca Knight, Western District M.E.'s office" she held out a hand.

"Oh... how do you do?" he said, shaking it as Ziva stepped out of the way and allowed him to get out. "Please, call me Ducky. What can you tell me about the deceased?"

"Nothing I'm afraid" she replied, "the building has only just been officially released by the Fire Chief. It's so old there was a stability issue with some of the beams. I was called out before anyone found the dog tags and as there's nothing else pressing, I thought I'd stay and meet the man who writes so authoritatively in the JCFM".

"Oh, well thank you..." Ducky said taking a case out of the back of the truck. As they started walking towards the building entrance, he continued "I didn't think anyone read it, certainly not in this part of the world".

"Is Ducky saying this is back of nowhere?" Ziva whispered to McGee.

"Back of beyond..." McGee whispered back "and I think he means that the JCFM is more of an international publication, in the US they have the AJFMP".

"The what?"

"American Journal of Forensic Medicine and Pathology".

"Is there anything you don't know McGee?"

She watched as his ears went red, "lots of things" he said modestly, "Ducky gives Abby his back copies, she has a whole pile of them in the bedroom behind her..." he trailed off, Ziva thought Abby strange anyway, she probably didn't need to know the goth slept in a coffin. He was relieved when she did not press the issue.

Noticing his companion stop as they reached the entrance, Ducky turned, "aren't you coming in?" he asked her.

"I'd love to" she smiled, "but it's your crime scene Ducky, I was waiting for an invitation".

"Quite apart from your medical opinion Doctor Knight... which of course I would value" Ducky said, peering into the gloom and noticing the fading light, "If you've really nothing more pressing, I'd certainly welcome a younger set of eyes".

"Call me Rebecca..." she smiled, "and anything I can do, just let me know".

"Ok" Tony said walking over and rubbing his hands together, "The building's stable, but there's a lot of debris, so everybody watch their step". He looked around for a moment then said, "McGee, sketch and meas... where's the cases Probie?"

"Well... er... I came with Doctor Mallard, so I guess they're still in the..." he looked at Tony's face and wondered how long it would be until Gibbs arrived, "I'll go and get them".

"Do that" DiNozzo agreed, "Ziva, photo's, then identify and record evidence. We'll bag and tag when I've spoken to the first officer and the Fire Marshal. Don't go near the body until Ducky's finished".

"I am well aware of correct procedure Tony" she replied, then realized he had already walked away.

Leaving the two M.E.'s to compare notes and discuss their findings, Ziva worked methodically taking photos around the crime scene before pulling out the evidence markers when McGee finally got back with the cases. He had loaded them with a body bag, on to a gurney for Ducky and making sure they were out of the way he began to sketch and measure, while Tony started photographing the numbered markers that Ziva had already put down. Noticing a while later, that the doctor and his companion were standing slightly away from the body, Tim finished what he was doing and pulled an object out of his pocket. "Erm... If you've finished Doctor Mallard, Abby wanted me to try out this portable fingerprint scanner".

"Certainly Timothy, his hands have hardly been touched by the fire. I was just saying to Rebecca that it seems to have burned upwards from his head and torso and caught this side of the building. The injuries to his abdomen appear to be purely as a result of that piece of wood falling where the cross support has burned away and skewered..." a cell phone interrupted him and after searching her pocket for a moment Doctor Knight answered it.

"Rebecca Knight, just a minute..." She covered it with her hand before turning to Ducky, "If you'll excuse me I've got to take this and the reception in here is terrible".

Ducky nodded, "of course my dear. If you have the time, I'd be more than happy to take you to dinner before we head our separate ways?"

She smiled as she walked towards the doorway, "Thank you Ducky, I'd like that".

"Smooth... see McGee" Tony said, when she was out of hearing range, "Even standing over Mr Crispy, Ducky can get a date".

"I can get a date Tony" McGee replied pressing the body's right forefinger to the pad.

"I meant in the real world Probie, not a virtual one" he laughed as his own cell phone rang, "DiNozzo" the grin died off his face and his back straightened, "Not yet Director... hang on..." he jogged to the entrance of the building before continuing his conversation, "no... of course I will... understood... yeah... I'll tell him... bye", he closed his cell and walked back before saying, "The SecNav want this kept very low key. A Seaman Apprentice dying less than 24 hours after graduation, apparently, does not reflect well on the Navy".

"Especially not in a midterm year with a war on terror raging" Ducky concluded. He looked down at the face burnt beyond recognition, "I wonder if you realize how inconsiderate you're being?" he said.

McGee sighed as he looked down at the scanner, "Signal's not strong enough, I'll try again from the motel" and then seeing that Ducky had finished his paperwork, helped him get the body into a body bag and then on to the gurney, "Thank you Timothy" the doctor said, picking up his pen again, "what's our boy's name anyway, I imagine it isn't Mr Crispy?"

McGee walked over to the kit and pulled out the file he had printed earlier, "Dog tags belong to John Ivan Witter. Graduated yesterday from TSC Hampton Roads as an Operations Specialist. His first fleet assignment was going to be on the USS Saipan... isn't that being deployed to the gulf?"

Tony nodded. "So what do you think? Suicidal at the thought of his first posting?"

"I can think of less painful ways to go than setting fire to your head, Tony" Ducky replied.

"There is partially melted glass here" Ziva said setting down the evidence kit and crouching down where the body had been. Tony walked over and took a picture as she set a marker next to it.

"I don't suppose anyone's going to let us put him on ice for the weekend?" Tony asked.

"With the SecNav's personal involvement Tony? I doubt it" the M.E. replied.

"I should get confirmation from Abby ASAP, Tony... I could go book everyone in to the motel?" McGee suggested.

DiNozzo nodded, "I'll help Ziva bag and tag".

McGee turned to the M.E., "Would you mind dropping me off? Then they can keep the truck".

Ducky nodded affably, turned to Tony and said, "tell Jethro I'm taking our sailor home as soon as I've had dinner" and between them they wheeled the gurney towards the doors.

"Get Ziva a room at the other end of the motel McGee", Tony yelled after them, "that way we might not be able to hear her snoring!"

"I do not snore Tony" Ziva said, looking up from her crouched position.

"Yes you do Ziva" he sniped back, raising the camera and taking a shot of her.

"Not according to Abby, who's word I would trust over yours". Getting up she placed an evidence jar safely in the kit before moving on, "Are we waiting here for Gibbs?" she asked picking yet another condom off the floor with a pair of tweezers, putting it in a bag and getting out her marker pen, "Tony?", she finished writing on the bag and turned to see him standing completely still. Sighing she put the bag in the kit and walking over, stood in front of him and waved a hand in front of his face, "Tony!"

"Huh?"

"Gibbs? Are we going to wait here or see him at the motel?"

"Give me a second", he replied, "and back up to how Abs would know if you snore".

Ziva shrugged, "because we have slept together obviously".

"Obviously?" he said and she noted that his voice was more highly pitched than usual, "there's no obviously about that!"

"Abby was very upset" she frowned, "if you had been there you would have done the same thing".

Tony looked horrified, "I would not".

"You would not have stayed with her when she did not want to be alone?" Ziva asked puzzled.

"Well of course I would have done that, but I wouldn't have..." light dawned, "oh... you mean you slept together".

"Was that not what I said?" she inquired.

"No, you said... well, yeah you did say that, but I thought..."

Ziva's eyes narrowed as she caught up with the conversation, "you thought what Tony? This is one of your American idioms is it not?"

"Er.. Ziva, I think you should..." he raised his hand but dropped it when he saw the look in her eye.

"You thought Abby and I were getting hot..." she took a step towards him, "and sweaty,..." another step brought them toe to toe, she continued talking and invading his body space until her mouth finished by his ear, "...our bodies writhing nakedly in a horizontal Cha-Cha".

Tony swallowed hard as he looked straight ahead, "that's..." he tried again to interrupt her, but she held up her hand as she took a step backwards and he fell silent.

"I am not coy like you Tony, if I had meant to say I had sex with Abby, I would have said I had sex with Abby!"

"Glad we cleared that up" a voice said dryly.

"Gibbs!" she span on her heel.

"I did try to warn you" Tony said behind her and the look she threw him told him he might live to regret not trying harder. Looking back at Gibbs, she saw that he while he had come to join them his expression had not changed. She hated it when he stared at her like that, especially as she knew exactly what he was doing.

"The fire was localized around the head and torso of the body and this corner of the building" she said deliberately meeting and holding his eyes.

"Unofficially, the Fire Marshal said it went up too quickly for there not to have been an accelerant boss" Tony chipped in, moving to stand next to her and drawing Gibbs gaze, "McGee's gone to check everyone in to the motel and Ducky's gone to... dinner actually".

Gibbs nodded before turning and walking away, "I saw them outside. Ducky's swinging by the motel before he leaves, might as well get this lot back to Abby ASAP. Call the CO at Dam Neck, I want Witter's file and...

"Lists of his classmates and instructors..." Tony finished, "I'm on it... Oh and boss".

He stopped and turned, "What is it DiNozzo?"

"Er... the Director told me to tell you that if you won't pick up your cell phone to tell her where you are, in future she'll have you electronically tagged", Tony flinched as he finished. Logically he knew that Gibbs was too far away to smack him round the head, but he still felt like it was coming.

"Yeah? Well tell the Director that if she wants a lapdog she should go to the pound. Ziva..." Gibbs continued walking towards the entrance "find out where Witter was staying and what he was doing here..." Reaching the doorway he paused for a moment, "and check the difference between a Cha-Cha and a Mambo before you... take anyone dancing" he said as he left.

Turning Ziva slapped Tony on the shoulder, "what?" he said, trying not to laugh and she glared at him. He waited until they had finished and packed everything away before bringing the subject up again, "So, were you as freaked as McGee was when he found out he'd slept in a coffin?"

Disquieted yet again at the thought of McGee and Abby, Ziva's lip curled, "I have slept in worse places Tony..." she replied getting in to the passenger side of the truck, "the same bed as you for instance!"

-----


	2. Chapter 2

Ziva watched another minute tick by on her alarm clock before muttering obscenely in several languages. Again she wondered why she'd even bothered trying to sleep, at least awake she controlled her thoughts. She corrected that to, used to control, because it was crazy o'clock in the morning, she was lying in a motel room and the images she had planted earlier that day, weren't only in Tony's head... and she knew that it had been too long since she'd had a woman in her bed and that Abby, beautiful, smart and not easily intimidated was precisely her type... and that she was also a co-worker who still morned her lover and that these things never ended well... and none of it mattered anyway. Because the fact remained that whichever way she tried to rationalize it, she remembered lying there, her arms wrapped around a woman that, in reality, she barely knew; hearing her heart beat and feeling Abby's breath on the down of her cheek... realizing it was the only place she had ever felt at peace. Giving up, she got out of bed and threw on some sweats before her thoughts drove her slowly mad. She opened the door and the cool air hit her and following the habit of a lifetime, she started to run.

-----

"Captain McConnell, Special Agent Gibbs from NCIS is here", his secretary said over the intercom.

"Send him in" the Captain replied, then stood and held out his hand. Gibbs took it, "Fortunately it's not every day NCIS comes to see me", he said, shaking Ziva's hand as well. "I talked to your colleague yesterday, it was Seaman Apprentice Witter you found?" Gibbs nodded. "And I'm guessing since you're here it wasn't an accident?"

"We haven't ruled it out yet".

"But your suspicious" the Captain stated.

"Oh I'm always suspicious" Gibbs replied, "we'd like to talk to his instructors. His classmates are all off base?"

"They graduated yesterday Agent Gibbs, what do you think?" Gibbs smiled, "however, his principle instructor should be waiting outside by now" the Captain continued, "I left word with the gate to contact him when you arrived". Getting up and walking over to the door, he opened it and stuck his head round, "Master Chief". The instructor walked in, a file under his arm.

"Special Agent Gibbs, Master Chief Petty Officer Harford".

"Sir".

"It's Agent Gibbs, Master Chief and this is Officer David", Gibbs turned to the CO, "thank you Captain, we won't take up anymore of your time". The Captain nodded and the trio left his office.

"Tell me about Witter" Gibbs asked when they were back outside the building. The morning air was just starting to warm up, but they kept moving to keep out the remaining chill.

The Master Chief considered for a moment, then said, "He was always in the top three of his class and took care that that was the case".

"He didn't want to stand out?" Gibbs questioned.

The Master Chief nodded, "Got the impression he could have come top every time but didn't want to".

"So no rivalries?"

"Not that you'd notice. As you said, Witter took care not to stand out... if he didn't have to work as hard as some of the others, the fact that he didn't flaunt it and didn't always come top, meant they didn't resent him for it... or if anyone did, they kept it well hidden. Honestly Agent Gibbs, he was a good student, and I'm sure he would have done well in CIC".

"What was he training in exactly?" Ziva asked

"He was training as an SSDS MK II Warfare Operator".

"SSDS?" she queried.

"Ship's Self-Defence System, on a basic level it integrates radar and anti-air weapons to be effective against anti-ship cruise missiles".

"And his first assignment was to the gulf?"

"Yes ma'am".

"He would know there was a high probability of that happening" she said to Gibbs under her breath.

He nodded, "What was his background?"

"His folks live in New York State, got the impression they didn't get on, but that's not exactly unusual these days".

"Do you know why he'd be going to Rocky Mount?"

Harford shook his head,"Sorry, he wasn't the overly confiding type".

"He have any transport?"

The Master Chief frowned, "seem to remember he had a motorbike... bashed up, but it got him around".

"Thanks" Gibbs said, "any of his other instructors on base?"

"I can get you a list, but to be honest, the amount of recruits we see through here, if they're not learning your specialty, you're unlikely to remember them".

Gibbs nodded and pulled out a card, "anything else you can think of, or if you see any of his classmates, give me a call".

The Master Chief took it. "Will do. Listen, I locked up personal possessions for some of the class who were coming back to Norfolk and didn't want to drag everything round on leave. Witter left most of his belongings here, if you sign for them you can have them". Gibbs nodded and was about to reply in the affirmative when the Master Chief stopped, turned and said, "One other thing Agent Gibbs, now I think of it... scuttlebutt between the recruits was, he'd been seeing a shrink in Virginia Beach. Don't know if it was accurate".

Continuing to move, they turned the corner back to where they had started and Ziva saw that the truck was parked next to the Sedan. Tony was sitting in the driver's seat, his hat pulled down over his eyes. McGee was just coming out of the building. "DiNozzo" Gibbs yelled, watching with satisfaction as the man jumped, got out of the truck and came over, "Find out if Witter was seeing a civilian shrink in Virginia Beach".

"How am I..." Tony began then seeing Gibbs stare continued, "on it" and pulled out his cell.

"McGee"

"Yes boss?"

"Go with the Master Chief and pick up any kit Witter left here. When you've loaded it, drive the truck back to D.C. and help Abby". McGee nodded.

Gibbs turned to the woman standing next to him, "you remember seeing a bike?" she shook her head, "then get the plate and put out a bolo".

She nodded and the Master Chief said, "They should have a record of it at the gate, ma'am".

"Thank you" she said, ignoring the ma'am again.

-----

"You could have saved yourself and me a trip..." Doctor Irving Meyer was saying four hours later, Tony finally having tracked him down. "I can't tell you anything more than my secretary already has. John Witter was a patient of mine..." he was more than a little disgruntled that she had told them that much, "however I could have my license revoked if I tell you anymore".

"I don't think he'd going to sue Doctor" Gibbs replied.

"You know that doctor-patient confidentiality extends beyond the grave Special Agent Gibbs, you want anymore you'll have to get a warrant".

Gibbs stared hard at him, "I'll do that" he said, then turned to follow Tony out.

Ziva ran a hand through her hair and made to follow them, then turned back, "Oh, Doctor Meyer, I have one last question?"

He looked at her, "Yes?"

"It's kind of embarrassing actually but... my colleagues are heading back to D.C. and leaving me to look after things here. I have never been to Virginia Beach before... I was just wondering if you knew of a good kosher restaurant?"

The doctor's eyes flicked over her quickly and she knew that she had him, "I know of several" he replied, before looking at the clock above her head, "Since June called me in for no good reason, I'm not planning on staying. I'd be happy to show you Agent...?"

She smiled, "Please, call me Ziva".

-----

Sitting in the sedan across the street from the restaurant, Tony was bored. Gibbs had disappeared, saying he was going for coffee and he was toying with the idea of calling Juliet, to apologize yet again for canceling on her. Watching his colleague he pulled out his cell and grinned when he saw the look on Ziva's face as Meyer put his hand on her arm. Wondering how long it would take her to just give in and break the man's fingers, another thought entered his head and he flipped open his cell and dialed. "Hey, you found anything yet?"

"You mean besides this year's vacation hotspot for microscopic nasties? Seriously Tony I hope you didn't touch anything in there with bare hands" Abby replied.

"Not wear gloves at a crime scene? Gibbs would be more deadly than anything I'd catch".

"You have a point... and I am still running tests, but I did find traces of THC on his pants, so he could have been smoking pot. But since I pulled an entire high school's worth of DNA from the stuff you sent back, unless you've reason to suspect otherwise, I'm going to go with transfer on that. I'm running a tox screen anyway, but no results yet. How long are you going to be gone?"

"Don't know Abs, Witter has a shrink who's playing hardball, won't do anything without a warrant".

"So you're staying there until you get one?"

"Nah, Ziva's having lunch with the poor sap, I don't know who I feel sorriest for..." checking that Gibbs wasn't in sight he continued casually, "so... you got her in the coffin, huh?"

Abby rolled her eyes, Tony could be such a guy, "Yeah Tony, course McGee didn't like getting kicked onto the couch. Although he didn't mind the floor show until Gibbs..."

"Enough with the visuals" Tony cut in urgently, he'd be scrubbing his brain for weeks. Hearing Abby's laugh though he almost thought it worth it, she'd had little enough reason lately.

"Nothing happened Tony, I was upset, she... cared".

"Wait... we are talking about Officer 'I'm more deadly than the plague' right?"

"Yeah, you know she actually has quite a soft streak buried under the 'tude... but don't tell her I said that and Tony..."

"Mm..."

"Don't tease her about it, I get the feeling she doesn't show it often".

"Abs, would I?" he said offended.

"Not unless you want fluffy bunny pics posted on the intranet" she threatened.

"You wouldn't". He flinched, wondering for the umpteenth time how she managed to get him drunk enough to dress up in that stupid costume, he was tending towards foul-play.

"I'm serious Tony".

Noticing he was about to have company he finished quickly, "okay, okay, lips zipped. I gotta go, we'll talk later... Hey boss" he finished flipping his cell shut and lowering the window as Gibbs knocked on it.

"Tell Ziva to get out of there" Gibbs said as Tony got out of the car.

"Ok, but I don't know if he's given in to her charms yet". DiNozzo made a cutting motion across his throat before taking a coffee cup his boss held out to him and watched as Ziva said something to her companion and stood up.

"Look at him DiNozzo, the man doesn't have a secret left, besides we already know what Witter was talking about".

"We do?" Tony frowned.

"Did you see the file?" Ziva asked as she reached them.

Gibbs smirked, "He tell you anything that wasn't in it?"

Ziva shook her head "I doubt it... I'm sure the man writes down every time he has a bowel movement" she finished with an expression of distaste.

"Either of you care to share here?" Tony asked irritated.

"His parents were killed in an car crash when he was 7 and he and his brother were separated in foster care. Witter felt guilty about it since he believed the accident was his fault" Gibbs summarized.

"He was in foster care, that wasn't in his file?" Tony said.

"Neither was the fact that he had a brother." Gibbs added.

-----

"So I hear you had lunch with a shrink... who came away with more information?" Abby inquired as Ziva walked through the door.

Ziva sneered, "He was a squid".

"A what?" the goth scrunched her nose in confusion.

"You know..." she ran her hands lightly over Abby's body.

"Oh, you mean an octopus" she said frowning at the tingly sensation in her body.

"Ooh, is it frisk a goth day again already or do you have special privileges?" Tony asked coming up behind them and putting an arm round Abby's shoulders. He was about to do the same to Ziva when he caught her expression, checked the motion and ran his hand through his hair instead, "so what have you got for us Abs?"

"Well I can say with some certainty that there's at least 2 girls in Rocky Mount, who aren't as nice as their mothers think... but that's not what your asking".

"No, but it's always good to know" he replied.

"So, I finished the tox screen, our sailor had not been partaking of the devilweed".

"Devilweed?"

"Ganja, Ziva. Acapulco Gold, Chocolate Thai..."

Ziva rolled her eyes,"You mean hashish Tony".

"Well technically he means pot because..."

"Think we need to get back upstairs today Abs" Tony cut in, having had to listen to that particular explanation once before.

"Okay grouchy. He had no illegal substances in his body and while I have no idea who any of the numerous DNA samples you collected belong to, they didn't belong to him. Don't ask about fingerprints because you brought like a gagillion back and my army of imaginary helpers don't work weekends". Abby moved over to the table, "there was something I found though" she said holding up a boot, "A man in a fire with ash and acid on his boots".

"But the fire only affected the upper part of his body. What did he do, walk through it and lie down?" Tony said frowning.

"Nope, the ash on his boots contained different levels of trace metal carbonates from the pine ash of the building, it also contained a lot more organic material".

"And the acid, Abby?" Ziva asked

"Of the fatty variety. Having analyzed his stomach contents, I'd be betting on bacon grease and coming out a winner".

Tony's frown cleared, "Tsk, campfire in violation of the burning ban".

"That would explain why I was not able to find where he stayed" Ziva stated.

Tony nodded, "anything else?"

"Not until I grow another set of these" Abby replied. Bending her elbows and lifting her lower arms, she twisted her hands until they were palm up to the ceiling, "although I'm thinking I'd look good as Kali" she finished, sticking out her tongue and flattening it against her chin.

Tony grinned, "yeah coz we need another goddess of destruction around the place" he said minutely twitching his head in Ziva's direction.

Caught up in images of Abby's tongue doing other things, Ziva almost missed it, "perhaps you had better take your campfire theory up to Gibbs" she suggested sweetly, "before I go old testament on your butt". She waited some what impatiently until Tony had gone, ignoring his questioning look as he did so. "I am sorry for earlier, that was... inappropriate. I should not have..." she began.

"Don't worry about it" Abby replied grinning wickedly as she put her arms around Ziva's neck and stepped even further into her personal space, knowing it made her uncomfortable, "any time you want to get touchy-feely, you go right ahead".

Ziva lifted a brow, did Abby think she would run screaming into the night? Even if she hadn't had feelings for the goth, she was a Mossad Officer, "I will do that Abby" she replied, returning her hug. Releasing her, she stepped back "and the same goes for you" she challenged. Before Abby could process her thoughts Ziva was gone. Picking up her Caf-Pow! she sucked at it absentmindedly, wondering what had just happened. The Mass-Spec beeped and sighing she went back to work.

-----

"Ah Jethro, I was about to call you" Doctor Mallard said, stripping off his gloves and turning as he heard the door.

"Found something Duck?"

"Several somethings actually. Seaman Apprentice Witter seems to have a touch of Rasputin about him and I don't mean he had healing hands".

"You having a problem with the cause of death?"

"Well, the carbon monoxide levels in his blood weren't high enough to kill, so I'd have to say the crossbeam going through his abdomen finished him off, although he was not, in any case, long for this world. You know, I remember reading about Rasputin at school. The accepted version of his death was that he was poisoned, then shot, and finally drowned in the River Nevka by Prince Felix Yusupov. Although the most recent theory is that he was actually shot and killed by a British secret service agent called Oswald Rayner and..."

"The point Duck?" Gibbs interrupted.

"Yes, I was just coming to that, go and look deep into his eyes". Gibbs looked at him quizzically, "specifically, his right eye... I promise he won't think it inappropriate" Ducky continued. Gibbs did as asked, "see that indentation in the ethmoid bone, just before it joins the nasal bone?"

Gibbs nodded "Bullet?"

"Yes, I've sent it to Abby. It probably caused a subdural haematoma, unfortunately the head is too badly burned to say with 100 certainty... but that's not all. To compound said mystery, see this fracture here..." he walked to the top of the table and pointed to the back of the skull, "at first I thought it was a natural consequence of the fire. The extreme heat causing the fluids in and around the brain to boil and expand, creating enough pressure to cause an explosive reaction. However, on closer inspection I found that the fracture was not explosive as I had thought, but implosive, caused by a fall or..."

"Being hit on the back of the head" Gibbs finished for him.

"Precisely. I also pulled fragments of glass from his neck, it would appear that someone did not like our sailor".

-----


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Apologies for some very cheesy lines, angst and huge amounts of author anxiety that I was sending them OOC. I don't think I have, but if anyone else does then let me know.

* * *

"Ugh, what is it, goat?" Ziva asked, sniffing the unidentified object wrapped in grease proof paper that McGee had just handed her. It had been a long day, Gibbs had disappeared and still no-one had any thought of leaving.

Tony wagged a finger at her, "Fast Food Ziva, is the thing that made America great!" The Israeli snorted, "it's true..." he continued, "while the rest of the world was taking two hour lunch and dinner breaks, we were taking over. Isn't that right Probie?"

McGee shrugged, "if you say so Tony".

"I do say so" DiNozzo continued, "it's a different society Ziva and it's the fastest not the strongest that survive".

Ziva tilted her head and watched through her lashes as Abby walked across the room, sat in Gibbs' chair, rested her elbows on his desk and her chin on her hands; before turning her attention back to DiNozzo. "That explains a lot about you Tony..." she said, "and it is true that this can... temporarily, sate the appetite. But you seem to have forgotten that most things are best when you take the time to savor them. Take that two hour break and add the anticipation you experience as you prepare the ingredients; the feast for your eyes, your nose assailed by the different aromas that merge and change as you add heat. Taking tiny tastes to ensure perfection and whet the appetite for what is to come. Making absolutely sure that every... tiny... little... thing, is in perfect readiness. Then and only then do you eat, letting the flavors and textures linger and develop on your palate, remembering that part of the pleasure comes from the fact that you do not hurry".

DiNozzo cleared his throat and shifted in his seat, "Well you've got the time it takes Abby to explain why she's here" Gibbs said and they turned to see him standing with the Director. Abby noticed the slight flush in the woman's face; Jenny's eyes, looking everywhere except at Ziva, connected with hers for an instant and then moved on.

"I think I will pass" Ziva said, dropping the offending object in the trash, then looking apologetically at McGee.

"Well since I haven't had a lunch or dinner break today, unless you count the 2 minutes I took at the vending machine, I would like to request a transfer to someplace in the rest of the world", Abby said looking at Gibbs, who scowled. "... but in the absence of that" she added hastily, "based on the burn patterns on both the body and the building, as well as the debris picked up in its immediate location; I came to tell you that you're looking at a good old-fashioned Molotov cocktail as both accelerant and source of ignition. Beer bottle and gasoline to be precise".

Gibbs nodded, "what about the bullet?"

"I can multi-task Gibbs, my equipment can not. I'm running one last test... give me an hour" she replied getting up, drawn to the Caf-Pow! she could see in his hand.

"I'll be down in 20 minutes" Gibbs replied, holding it out of reach.

She resisted for mere seconds, "ok, ok, but don't blame me if it's not finished, unlike Tony, my babies can't go any faster".

"Thanks Abs" Gibbs said handing her the soda before she returned to the lab. He watched Ziva's eyes follow the goth out before turning towards DiNozzo, "you got the Fire Chief's report yet?"

"It's the weekend boss, best I could get was sometime early next week".

"I want it Monday morning, DiNozzo. McGee, what were Witter's finances like?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary, if he's hiding anything I haven't found it yet" Tim replied, not not removing his eyes from the screen.

"What about his laptop from the base?"

"Uh, he deleted a lot of files before he left it with the Master Chief but I'm working on it" he said looking up as Gibbs nodded.

"There is nothing on the bolo" Ziva said, anticipating the question as he turned towards her.

"What about the brother?"

Ziva shook her head, "No-one is at the high school today and without the child services reports we don't even know if his brother is called Witter".

"McGee?"

"They're only staffed for emergencies on the weekend, they're going to fax them Monday morning".

"There's nothing you can do Jethro" Jenny said quietly, "The SecNav may want a result but even he has to work with the premise that most people don't work weekends".

"So why are we?" he replied irritatedly, DiNozzo hadn't been the only one with plans this weekend.

--

"You don't think it's a little too much?" Ducky asked as Abby smiled back at him through the com.

"Ducky, you know I love your bow-ties, that one makes you look very debonair..." she heard the door swish open, "Hang on, I think we have company".

"That Ducky?" Gibbs asked as the entire team trooped in. Abby nodded and Jethro came over so that he could see the doctor, "you agree with Abs about the cause of the fire Duck?" he asked.

"Definitely, it hit the ground just to the left of the neck, which would explain why the head was the most badly burned" Ducky continued over the com, "and it shattered on impact, the shards of glass I found buried in the neck tissue were consistent with the tests Abby ran on the other beer bottles at the scene, but with traces of gasoline".

"Thanks Duck" Jethro said before moving away.

Ducky nodded and then refocused on Abby, "are you sure I should go with the bright paisley?"

"Absolutely" Abby replied, "it says... quietly assured yet fun-loving".

"Well, I'll take your word for it. Now I had better be getting along or I'm going to be late".

"Night Ducky, have fun" Abby said, before turning off the com. "Date" she explained seeing Tony's raised eyebrow, "now where were we?"

Gibbs was standing in front of the plasma, "The bullet Abs?"

"What no small talk?" she asked. He turned and was not looking happy, "I guess not. Ok, 9 mm,115 grain Full Metal Jacket, it's really dinged up though Gibbs" she said putting up the image.

"No chance of a trajectory?" he asked turning towards her.

"Entry wound in his eye socket, no exit wound, contrary to popular belief I cannot work miracles. What I can tell you is that he wasn't shot where he was found. It was seriously low velocity and the distance inside the building is too short", she stated. Then conceded, "unless of course, you have a suspect who can shoot accurately enough through walls to hit him, that might account for the mess it was in".

"That's good work Abby. Tony..." Gibbs said walking back towards the door, "you're heading back to Rocky Mount on Monday, take McGee".

"For wha... you want to know where he was killed before he was barbecued. You're on poison ivy patrol Probie", the two men started to follow their boss.

"But what about the child service reports..." Tim began as Abby, hearing a beep, looked at her monitor and maximized a screen that had been lurking on the taskbar.

"Ziva will look out for them" Gibbs replied.

"Why am I staying..."

"You don't think there's going to be poison..."

Both Ziva's question to Gibbs and McGee's whispered conversation with Tony were cut short by the lab tech, who wondered yet again if Gibbs had some sort of sixth sense when it came to her machines giving results. "Well if you don't you want to hear the rest of my news I'll get back to the fifty gagillion other tests I still have to run". The three men stopped and turned, Abby, hearing the silence, grinned, turned towards them and continued, "So, I ran the slug through SEM/EDS. I did not find traces of the wall... but I did find minute traces of Fe2O3".

"It was rusty?" McGee queried.

Abby glared at him, "I didn't say that McGee, I said there were minute traces of rust. I'll have to run more tests, but so far everything points to cheap steel cased ammo".

Gibbs walked back and kissed Abby's head, "Go home, get some sleep, I don't want to see you here before Monday".

"I want that in writing Gibbs" she yelled after him before turning back to her computer, unsurprised when there was no reply. "There a reason you're not doing the 'move as a pack' thing with the rest of them Officer David?" Abby asked, knowing that Ziva was still there after she heard the elevator doors close. She was not however prepared, for how close the woman was standing when she turned and the slight screech she emitted caused the Israeli to wince. "Don't do that" she said as Ziva shook her head slightly to try and stop the ringing in her ears. She stopped when she discovered Abby's arms wrapped around her neck, "Is there something I can do for you?" the goth said vampishly.

"Yes..." Ziva replied, biting back her first response, "go home".

"Right, coz these test will run themselves" Abby replied letting her companion go and waving her arm in the general direction of the table before reaching for her caf-pow!, only to find it empty, "and now I have a caffeine emergency".

"Abby, Gibbs told you to go home"

"He did, but unfortunately he is not technically my boss, even if he likes to think he is and the Director wasn't too happy about me going AWOL the other day".

"But if you told her why..."

"That is never going to happen and if you..."

"I will not say anything, but you have not been home since..."

"Ziva look, I'll just start this next batch of tests running and then I'll go home, ok?" Abby conceded.

"Ok" Ziva replied satisfied, "what can I do to help?"

"You're really going to stay aren't you?" Abby said surprised.

Her companion nodded, "and I'm really going to see you off the premises and into your car", then wondering if Abby had meant her comment about the vending machine, added, "...that is if you think it is too late to get something to eat".

"Wow, dinner dates already?" Abby joked.

"I just thought..."

"Which reminds me" Abby butted in, "flirting with the Director in front of Gibbs, do you have a death wish today?"

Ziva frowned, "I was not flirting with the Director" she said and feeling a small lie was necessary, continued "until Gibbs spoke, I did not know they were there".

"You didn't? But that whole food/sex metaphor..."

"Was not for Jen".

"Oh?" Abby looked puzzled for a moment, then her forehead cleared and she said, "Oh, to wind up Tony".

Ziva wavered, unsure whether Abby was being deliberately obtuse or whether she was still so wrapped up in her feelings for Caitlin that she hadn't noticed what she was trying to say. Not feeling confident enough of her ground, the Israeli backed down, "yes" she said finally, "I think that it worked".

Nodding Abby said, "I think so too" before turning away confused. The way Ziva had been looking at her at that moment had touched something inside her and for the first time in a long time, the flickering of desire had stirred. Pushing the thought to the back of her mind, Abby sighed and lifted her arms above her head to stretch, a movement she instantly regretted, having spent many hours hunched up over various pieces of equipment. She dropped them again, then put a hand back up to her right shoulder and tried to rub out the knots. It was almost instantly replaced with strong fingers that appeared to be able to work magic. "Ugh... wow you're as good at that as..." Abby moved quickly away and wrapped her arms around herself "I should get these tests started" she said in a small voice.

"Yes" Ziva agreed quietly from behind her.

Staying stock still, Abby took a deep breath and continued, "I'll go home Ziva, you don't have to stay".

Ziva bowed her head and fought her instinct to disagree, "I will see you on Monday Abby" she said and saw Abby nod as she left.

So lost was she in thought that she bypassed the elevator and walked slowly up the stairs, glad she hadn't betrayed her feelings and left herself exposed. She barely noticed that only Gibbs was still at his desk. He looked up as she passed, "the others have gone, there's nothing we can do until Monday. Go home Ziva, get some sleep". She nodded, walked to her desk and mechanically lifted the files from the work surface and locked them in one of the drawers. Pausing in the act of putting on her coat, to wonder if she should have risked telling Abby the truth, she heard a voice from behind her, "You ok?"

She turned towards her boss, the look of inquiry on his face told her he'd pieced together far more than she would have liked. "Yes...", she finished putting on her coat and picked up her bag, "night Gibbs" she continued before heading to the elevator, aware of his gaze following her.

She was surprised to find Abby hovering in the otherwise deserted lobby when the doors opened and she stepped out. "Hey" the goth said quietly.

"Hey" Ziva replied uncertainly, "you have started the tests already?"

"No... well, yes, some of them anyway... I've got to go back".

"Oh", the silence seemed to stretch endlessly in front of her, in the end she said, "well, goodnight Abby" and began to turn towards the exit.

"Ziva, what you said..." the Israeli turned back but it was a long moment before the goth continued and it was clear she was struggling with the words, "it wasn't aimed at Tony, was it?" Abby finished, regarding her with a look Ziva couldn't identify.

Quashing her instinct to protect herself Ziva smiled, though not with amusement, "no Abby, it wasn't".

Since no other reply was forthcoming Abby continued, "It was for my benefit?" the Israeli nodded slowly. "Ziva, I don't... I'm not... Kate..." the last was said so brokenly that Ziva moved forward quickly and placed her fingertips over Abby's mouth.

"I do not think Caitlin would want you to be alone" she said quietly, removing her hand before continuing, "and I meant what I said about taking the time"... she stepped back, "after all, you said you would provide me with new firsts..." Abby looked puzzled and Ziva allowed a feral look to settle on her face as her eyes raked over the goth's body, looking up again she saw that it had had the desired effect, "before I have just taken what I want" she said huskily.

Abby wasn't sure whether it was the words themselves or the tone in which they were spoken, either way, the electricity that surged through her body made her glad she was wearing rubber soled boots. The knowledge that at that moment she wouldn't have resisted, only confused her even more.

Ziva, getting no response and thinking she had made a huge mistake, stepped backwards again looking abashed, "I am sorry, I..." the elevator, which had just been background noise before, dinged behind her and the next moment the Director stepped out followed by Gibbs, who, judging by his face, had been about to say something.

"I need to get back to the lab" Abby said quickly, bolting behind them and into the elevator. Gibbs moved to follow her then thought better of it and turned back towards Ziva.

Startled by the speed with which Abby had left and aware of the frown on Jenny's face, Ziva said "I should be going too" and headed for the doors with more dignity, but no less speed, than the goth, "goodnight Director, Gibbs".

Alone again, Jenny turned towards her companion and raising an eyebrow asked, "Is there something going on that I should know about?"

"You tell me" Gibbs replied making a mental note to visit the guard station and pull the lobby camera recording, "I'm not the one who blushed over a cooking lesson earlier".


End file.
